I Quit
by OhhPlease
Summary: "I quit" Luffy once said, and that was because he had a plan, to use knowledge that no one knew he had to change things forever.
1. I Quit

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Summary: "I quit" Luffy once said, and that was because he had a plan, to use knowledge that no one knew he had to change things for ever.

Author Note: I had written this story awhile ago and I was wondering if I should bother to continue it and if it was any good. **Send me a review** and let me know about any mistakes that I've made, ideas, opinions, what you want to see next.

I would like to point out that **Luffy is OOC, however he still spent DAYS thinking** all this stuff through, which I think is realistic.

Love, hugs and **review!**

Chapter One: I Quit

"I quit"

With those words Luffy sat down.

Over the past few days Luffy had thought over the situation, anytime that he had he was going over the current predicament that him and the crew were in, and it was dangerous. At the same time that didn't matter, they needed to do this for Vivi, their crew member even if it was unlikely that the woman would stay with them after.

So what was he going to do?

Having thought it over so much, he came up with something that he thought would work out just fine. He was going to fight that fat bitch called Crocodile. Once that was done then what though? Vivi would stay and protect her city…

And her crew would just leave to let her do it alone?

Luffy knew then that there must have been some solution. It came when he remembered the stronger pirates, ones that took places as their own for however long they wanted and it became their territory. It was unspoken that you couldn't take another's unless you wanted war with that pirate.

Thinking it over and over Luffy had chosen that he was going to take Alabasta as his own. It would be under the Straw Hat flag. That just led to flaws in the plan though. That meant that he was going to need to become more feared.

Fear was a drive behind pirates. If pirates feared him then they wouldn't touch the land that he was protecting. As it was, everyone thought of him as some amateur from the east blue. They didn't really know anything about his childhood, or Shanks, and what he'd learned from the pirate.

This meant that it was time to use what he learned better.

When he was in the east blue it wasn't really needed to use what he had known and learned from Shanks, everyone there was incredibly weak. Shanks had seen Luffy using haki, which had been unlocked when he was attacked during training and decided that he would teach the kid to use it well he was there.

After all it was incredibly unlikely that anyone else in the east blue even knew what it was. The east after all, was the weakest of all seas.

Training lasted for all the time that Shanks was over there, and when Shanks left Luffy continued afterward. So he was stronger than even his crew thought, although it wasn't something that he hid exactly, no one on his crew had asked if he was stronger or if he was hiding anything. So it was okay.

So here he was, at the beginning of the plan. First he would have to talk to Vivi and get her to understand, and then he would work on the second part.

Sitting on the ground and proclaiming that he had quit, well that got the attention that he needed.

It didn't take long until his crew looked at him rather confused. Usopp being the first to tell him that they didn't have time for his games and that they needed to go and help Vivi.

"Get up" Said his sharp shooter.

Then Sanji went on to speak, restating their goal as if Luffy had forgotten it with his quitting, "We're going to retrace out path back to Katorea and stop the Rebel Army. If the 1,000,000 people of this country clash, it's all over y'know… This is for Vivi."

Sanji made his way over to the Captain and grabbed his shirt, but Luffy quickly brushed him aside. And by brushed, well Sanji ended up across the desert.

"Don't care." Luffy said, inwardly wincing. This might be the only way to get there friend and member to understand. If he had to be the asshole in this situation then that was okay and he would gladly do so.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Yelled the chief, but Luffy ignored him.

"Vivi." The Captain finally went to explain his problem.

"Yes…?" Vivi seemed as soft spoken as ever. This just made Luffy feel somewhat more guilty about what he was doing, however he pushed forward, knowing that it was for the best.

"I want to beat the shit out of Crocodile! If we stop all those rebels, will he stop? Even if we reach Katorea, there's nothing we can do. We're pirates. You're better off going there without us." Getting to his point, somewhat.

The crew seemed to be catching on that this was a necessary sort of conversation that their Captain rarely had, Sanji voicing it first, "Sometimes that senseless idiot really hits it on the head."

"All you want is for no one to die in this battle. Not the people of your country, not us. You're taking on a Shichibukai Pirate in a battle over a million people are preparing to fight in. And all you want is for no one to get hurt." Finally Luffy looked up toward the woman, his eyes shining with his determination to help and to reach Vivi with what he believed was a decent plan.

"Wait Luffy, can't you try to understand Vivi's feelings?" Nami spoke, worried about her Captain hurting her friend emotionally.

For once, the woman lover of the crew went to stop Nami from making a point. He knew that the Captain was doing something important.

"What's wrong with that? What's wrong with not wanting anyone to die!?" Vivi seemed furious that someone would even clue into something like that. She didn't want her people to die, and for someone to make it seem like she couldn't protect them…

"People die." Came Luffy's blunt words.

Vivi slapped him, hard, in anger, and Luffy actually ended up a few feet away from where he had been sitting. Laying on his back.

"Stop talking like that!" The brunette said, shaking her head wildly from side to side. "We are trying to prevent people from dying; no one is at fault so no one should have to die. It's all Crocodile's fault."

"Risking your own life won't be enough." Luffy said calmly, ignoring his hurting cheek in favour of standing up. "We are your friends; you need to trust us to help you, to risk with you."

The entire time Luffy's voice never raised, it was time to present his plan. No one was around to hear it, unlike there would be when they got to where they were going, so now was a good a time as any.

"I have a plan, a long shot one that will keep this place safe even in the long run, but you do have to trust us to help." Luffy looked at Vivi, who seemed to be on the edge of crying at this point.

Nami went over and hugged Vivi, before the woman finally broke down sobbing.

"I'm going to whip Crocodiles ass all over this place. We are going to protect your people and I'm going to show just how dangerous I am. Then you, you will stay here, and you will fly my flag. No one will touch this place ever again before calling war on me." A confident smirk on his face.

… "Well except the newbie pirates that don't know the rules that most follow." He said in a lighter tone, as though telling a joke.

He must have seemed incredibly out of character at that moment. Serious, confident, calm, even when inside he was anything but. First thing was first though, not only did he need to beat Crocodile but he needed to do it in style.

"We need to go to Rainbase if we are go get Crocodile." Came the soft voice of Vivi, who seemed to have recovered from crying.

Everyone in the crew decided that it wasn't time to interrogate their Captain about his behavior and instead focused on what they needed to get done.

So they started to move, figuring that there was no need to waste time. As they went Luffy made conversation, talking about how he was going to beat up Crocodile and seeming much like what most of the people in the crew would consider his 'normal self.'

"When we are there I need to get some new things, Nami." Luffy spoke again in out of character seriousness. Normally Nami would refuse, claim that she needed to know why it was that he needed money that she had seemingly taken charge of for their crew, but not this time. Not when Luffy was so serious.

Nodding his head at the want he could almost feel for information that they didn't voice he started talking, "If I am going to have someone flying my flag I need to have a more feared reputation. Sometimes for pirates it's not just a competition to see who has the biggest bounty, but a show of rank. The higher the bounty the more dangerous the pirate."

"…The less likely someone is going to attack some place you claim as territory." Luffy made the point.

It seemed that the crew understood much better once he said that. So he went on to the specifics.

"I have a lot of different skills that I didn't bother using in the east blue. Things that I didn't think mattered much because everyone there was weak. But here I can put my knowledge and such to good use, to protect the places that I care about here. So the money is going to be used to give me a new look."

It seemed almost comical, and Nami was the one to voice doubts.

"You want money, so that you can look cool?" Her voice was disbelieving, dripping with doubt that such a thing could work.

Shaking his head, Luffy continued, "Image is important Nami. It means something, its part of the reason that more people are scared of Zoro then say, me. Even though I am more dangerous who looks more so? It matters. Because it matters I can use it to my advantage. If I look more dangerous and have the power to back it up, the dreams and goals to back it up… Then I'm more then set to get a new bounty which will dwarf my old one."

Although she still thought that it was hard to believe, and so did most of the crew, they didn't voice their doubts.

"There is also something else that I plan to get slip which will bring a most definite increase. My father… Well I plan to get slip who he is. Right in front of marines… It is a sure fire way to get an instant increase without any power to back anything up." Luffy smirked, and the rest of the crew were clueless.

In fact most of the crew didn't know a lot of each other's past. It just wasn't something that mattered once you joined. It didn't change anything about you, you were who you were at the moment you joined and who you continued to be. That didn't change the fact that now that it was mentioned, they were curious.

"The Revolutionary Dragon is my father." They all just stared at his rather shocked. Luffy let out a boisterous laugh and a huge D grin. "Yeah, my whole family is big names actually. Grandpa, Ace, Ace's father… Well although Ace's father isn't a blood tie."

They just looked at Luffy gob smacked, not even knowing if they wanted to know more.

"Monkey D. Garp is my grandfather. Ace's father is the previous pirate king… Shishishishi seems that we have an interesting history and family huh?"

Luffy just laughed harder as his crew's face turned more and more shocked. He would have told them before if he'd known that their reaction was going to be so funny.

It seemed as though they had finally found the town. Laughing died in his throat and it seemed that the rest of the crew drew themselves together too. This was going to be an interesting and hard time for them, Luffy could almost feel it.

"First up is dress, next would be accessories to go with it…" Luffy said, almost disgusted at himself for saying such things, he might be considered clueless, but he was still a male.

Grumbling as he was lead by Vivi to a clothing store, the rest of the crew following behind he walked in saying likes like, 'Damn I can't believe I'm putting this over meat' and 'I wish I had decided to eat more before we left'

Going in and deciding against the help of his crew as he decided his clothing, something that his crew didn't think was the best idea but decided that it was his idea so if he was going to waste the money let it be his own fault.

After an hour the crew started to feel like their Captain with how much their stomachs were growling, and this was only the clothing shop, not even the accessories yet. However any complains that they had couldn't leave their lips when they saw their Captain.

He seemed to have black shorts and boots, much like ace had in fact. However he had an unbuttoned somewhat deeper red shirt showing off muscles, it also ended before it hit his shoulder. Over that was a somewhat duster type thing, it didn't really cover anything it was just black and flowing. However it didn't have sleeves either. It was simply intimidating, well that and it had there flag symbol on the back.

That must have been what had taken so long they decided. Getting a custom on the jacket/duster/thing. Then they noticed a more subtle difference, the hats red band had been replaced with a black one. The red one was serving as somewhat of a bracelet.

The change that it made to their Captain was somewhat unbelievable really. No one would expect it to be the same old Luffy, well at least until he opened his mouth.

"I want meat…" He almost growled as he set off into the crowd, looking for the next place that he needed. He would eat after he was done and not before.

The crew watched somewhat in shock as their Captain walked into a tattoo place, they weren't really expecting that he would go so permanent on the intimidation thing, yet at the same time they growled themselves, they were hungry damn it.

An hour later once again Luffy walked out with new markings. One the left arm was an anchor, to represent him and Shanks, his place as a pirate, and because it looked cool. It represented him and Shanks because it was his nickname… It made him reminiscent. Then on the other arm he had something must like what had been on Ace's arm. A S L, the S crossed out as it had been on Ace.

It Zoro first that the S must mean something to them, but it wasn't Zoro who asked. He knew that if they were going to permanently mark themselves with it then it must be very personal. Instead it was Nami who asked, "Hey… Ace had an S crossed out like that too… Does it mean something?"

They had never seen their Captain so sad. Immediately Nami regretted asking. Luffy, innocent Luffy shouldn't have an expression like that.

"My brother… Sabo. He died years ago, he wanted to be a pirate too…"

Silence within the group before Luffy gave that huge D grin that was so known, "But it's okay because some day I'm going to kick the ass of the people that did it. Now let's go I want to get this over with so that I can get some meat. I just need one more thing."

To most of their shock they were brought to a store which sold swords. Zoro eyed their Captain with curiosity and actually entered with him this time. Luffy looked over to his first mate, "I'm not good at it. Using swords that is, but I do know some basics… However I have something that I use to make it must more useful. Some day you are going to be able to do it better than me though."

Luffy looked at all the katanas until he found one that was in decent condition and wasn't something that looked like it was a shitty quality. In fact he was somewhat shocked at what the blade was exactly.

Seemed like it was made of some sort of skillful mix of sea stone and metal. It would be useful, if only because it would work against people like Smoker without the use of haki. Which was good because using haki all the time was exhausting.

Zoro looked at the katana in approval, it was pretty good, and it's handle was red and black which went with his Captains colour scheme well.

"It's made of sea stone." As if proving it he ran his finger against the flat of the blade, feeling himself loosing energy. "Would make you able to damage that Smoker dude or other fruit users like him I bet."

Sea stone would have been a weird thing for Luffy to know of, but Shanks had installed lots of knowledge about what could endanger him, including things which could stop his power.

Zoro looked at the blade with a new apprehension, almost wishing that he had one for himself but… His current katana had meaning and power and he knew it.

Luffy went over and bought the sword, grinning the whole time. Quickly he pushed it into his belt on his shorts and started laughing as he walked out and laid eyes on his crew.

"Shishishishishishi, TIME TO GET SOME MEAT! Shishi" Before Luffy took off like a rocket toward some eating place that they could see in the distance. For once the crew followed him with the same gusto.

Sitting down at the counter Luffy and the crew practically demanded food, not noticing the figures in uniform to the side, staring at the pirates in shock.

If the Straw Hats looked over they would notice one Smoker and his companion looking at them with growing determination, they wanted to catch these pirates.


	2. Plans in Action

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Summary: "I quit" Luffy once said, and that was because he had a plan, to use knowledge that no one knew he had to change things for ever.

Author Note: So, seems like it was time for another chapter. This one is somewhat shorter than the past one. I'm attempting to show that **Luffy hasn't changed** **much** and that he is only serious when he deems the situation calls for it. I would like to know if you think I'm pulling it off well, so **review would you!**

Let me know any ideas, suggestions, comments that you have and I will get back to you and all that good stuff.

Thank you so much the last chapter's reviewers, it was amazing and I love that you took the time to **review**. It made me feel really glad that I wrote a story that you guys seemed to enjoy.

**Love and hugs.**

Chapter Two: Plans in Action

"Straw Hats…" The extremely hungry, currently stuffing their faces crew looked over to the direction of the murmured words.

See, the entire crew was hungry as moments before they had entered the restaurant their Captain Luffy, had dragged them around to get things that went along with the image that he wanted to portray for his plan to work. This would be a test of this image, the crew soon realized.

In Luffy's mind he'd almost panicked when he saw just who had called them. The realization of who it was however forced him to keep a cool expression. Instead of stuffing food down his gullet he took on a more calm and poised way to eat.

"Well hello there Smoky." There was a smirk on his face as Luffy looked at the man, eating his food almost nonchalantly.

The rest of the crew seemed to back up, not really wanting to get caught in the crossfire of a fight, and they were scared. That and they were simply shocked that their Captain could act like that, even if it was an act!

This Captain Smoker wasn't an easy foe, but Luffy seemed confident that it would be the perfect way to get his point across. Having faith in Luffy when it came to this though was no easy task.

Smoker couldn't help but wonder what had changed in the pirate's reaction to him, but shook it off, "Well Straw Hat, it's time for you to die."

But the interest read in his eyes if you were someone who could read someone well enough, Luffy wasn't that person. Instead Luffy gave him a wide grin, "If you could… Which you can't Smoky."

Said marines eyes widened at the show of confidence, shortly after narrowing.

"So, from what I recall you met my daddy in Loguetown." The almost nonchalant tone caused Smoker to raise an eyebrow before he realized just who it was that Luffy meant.

"Dragon is… Your father?" One almost wouldn't expect something like that, after all who goes around telling others that their father is one of the most wanted people in the world?

Luffy seemed to laugh at this before giving the man another grin, "You guys have such a weird reaction to it, when Grandpa told me I just wanted to know if he had some meat. Shishishishi"

Behind Luffy, his whole crew just kind of wanted to bang their head against the wall for the typical answer of their Captain, at least they were once again relieved to find that their Captain really hadn't changed. Although Zoro, Nami, and Usopp seemed to just give more of an exasperated sigh, Luffy would never change, had never changed, and even though he was acting somewhat uncharacteristically, it was nice to see that he was still the same person that they joined under.

Having gotten over his shock, Smoker pulled out his weapon and got read to swing at Luffy, "Who your father is just makes it all the more important that I take care of you."

Instead of doing something like jumping out of the way, Luffy decided that this was another good time to move on with the plan. Reaching up with his arm he used what he called 'hardening haki' to stop the weapon from hurting him.

Luffy's eyes widen however, when he felt the energy draining out of his. That was a sea stone weapon?

Quickly he released the weapon and moved to get up, although he force himself to use slower movements. He wanted nothing more than to run at the man and just whip his ass now that he was going through with this; however this slow tactic was better… The only reason that he found himself able to keep it up was because he wanted to make sure this worked, wanted to make sure that his crew was going to be safe in the future.

"Wow, and to think that I ran from you shishishi, you aren't anywhere near as strong as I thought you were. I don't know why I didn't use haki the first time around." Luffy looked up at the marine under the brim of his hat.

Chopper was almost having a panic attack, not really sure if he wanted to run away or run toward to help Luffy. Seeing his Captain in danger but not doing anything seemed wrong. Sanji, Usopp, Vivi, and Nami were wincing, hoping that he was going to be okay. Zoro on the other hand just watched, having no doubt in his mind that his Captain would win, he wouldn't follow someone who was weak.

Smokers reaction on the other hand, somewhat shocked them. He flipped his weapon around into his back and just stared at Luffy. Internally Smoker knew what he saw, and hearing the Straw Hat Captain confirm it simply proved it.

"I can't beat you." Smoker said his tone somewhat bland. Although Smoker did think that there was a chance, he thought better than that. The last thing he wanted to do was be defeated by an underestimated opponent and not be able to report the information back.

"Shishishi." But that was all the Straw Hat said as he swung his arms behind his back and looked at the white haired man with a wide grin, "I thought that we were going to fight there, I'm so glad we didn't. We might have spilled my meat."

Giving the teen a disbelieving look, Smoker shook his head and started to move toward the exit, making sure that his woman swordsman was following.

Luffy let out a deep breath as he left, "Woah, I was worried for a second. I wasn't sure I could beat him, shishishi."

Before the rest of the crew could say anything, their Captain was stuffing his mouth.

Nami gave him a almost disbelieving glace, Vivi on the other hand covered her mouth with a giggle, having just stayed in the corner for the whole encounter and finally doing something which gave away her being there.

Usopp clapped Luffy on the back before saying, "If you're right then your new bounty will probably be out before we leave this island. Should be interesting to see how your next one comes out."

Luffy nodded with his mouth full of food, not pausing in the stuffing of his mouth. The rest of the crew had gone back to their own food at this point.

Soon enough they were done, had somewhat satisfied stomachs, and although Luffy wanted to continue to eat, he didn't think it was a good plan considering they had some serious business to get too.

"Vivi, where do we find Crocodile? Lead us to where he is please." They watched as their Captain became serious again for a brief second before his grin was back, "I can't wait to kick his ass all across this island."

Luffy jumped up as he said it and started to make his way out of the restaurant. They of course, didn't pay for their things. They were pirates after all, pirates didn't pay unless they really liked the establishment… Or at least that was what the reason would have been, if Luffy hadn't actually paid for the clothing with the rest of the money that the crew had for the trip.

Unknown to him, some marine clicked a picture of the group as they walked along. Straw Hat Luffy was getting a new bounty, and with his new looks? He would need a new picture too.

Vivi lead them to the building, getting more and more nervous the closer that they got. Luffy turned to their friend, "Vivi, go and hid somewhere but don't come in with us. For all we know we could be playing in Crocodiles hand by doing that."

Smoker was watching them as they went about, planning to keep an eye on them to get an idea of Straw Hats strength and just what they were up too. Hearing what the Straw Hat was saying was interesting…

He wanted the young woman to be protected; at least Straw Hat was okay for a pirate. His curiosity wouldn't allow him to get it go without knowing all that he could about the pirate. Although he had made his report to head quarters all ready about the things that he learned in the earlier confrontation.

Luffy seemed somewhat thoughtful, "In face, Sanji, Chopper, you stay as well and protect Vivi."

Turning toward the building he took a deep breath before throwing his hands up, "I'M COMING TO BEAT YOUR ASS CHROCODILE!"

Everyone just stared at the rubber man; he went from assigning protection to shouting that he was going to beat someone's ass. The Straw Hat Captain wasn't to be labeled as a non-intriguing person.

Nami was just about to bump Luffy over the head before he took off running into the building at full speed, searching around the room wildly. All the while yelling things about wanting to know where Crocodile was.

Running straight as they were, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and a almost hidden but not really hidden Smoker, soon enough came across people seemingly leading them to the 'V.I.P Room.'

"V.I.P Room?" Usopp asked as they ran, panting apparent in his breaths.

"Is he telling us to bring it on?" Nami asked in a loud tone.

Hearing Nami's comment Zoro smirked, "Oh? There's a guy who speaks my language."

"YOSH! LETS GO!" Said the Captain, wanton to beat Crocodiles ass for all the shit that was going on.

Smoker still trailed behind, wondering just what relation the Straw Hat had with Crocodile. If they were rather loud in there want to beat him up, then perhaps he was missing something important that he didn't know at the time... It would be interesting to see how this played out.

Once passing through the doors they were met with a white walled hallway with pink coloured flooring. Not stopping their running, Usopp commented on how there was a fork in the road up ahead.

One side said pirate, the other side said V.I.P

Luffy just laughed, "Shishishi, we're pirates!"

Without even really caring about what might come of it in that moment, Luffy turned to the right, the pirate side. The other people around there, crew members and marines, followed him. It was a dead end, the wall was not too far from them, just around 10 feet away.

Almost unsurprisingly the floor fell out from under them. All of them failing to the depths of whatever was at the bottom of darkness.

As they were falling rather obviously Luffy exclaimed, "IT'S A PIT!"

Others were wondering what was going on and just how stupid they had to be for falling for such a thing.

It didn't take long for them to fall down onto the floor and notice that they were in a prison of some sort. At that moment Luffy's personality took a flip again.

Staying away from the bars he decided to try to lighten the atmosphere that his previous stupidity caused, "A clever trap indeed."

Usopp, almost as though understanding of what his Captain was currently doing (which he didn't, he just thought that it was another of Luffy's moments, and he wanted to pretend like he'd seen through the plan) replied, "Yes, we couldn't help but fall for such a clever plan."

Nami seemed to take them more seriously, "It was completely avoidable!..."

Ignoring the continued rants of the navigator, Luffy started to look around.

At that moment Luffy let made sure to stay away from the bars, noticing just what they were made from. Another wary glace around the prison to take it all in lead to another surprise, "Smoky! What are you doing here? Shishishi"

Smoker just glared at the pirate before asking his own question, "Do you know what this prison is made from?"

Luffy, who had a grin painted across his face from when he spotted the man, lost that happiness.

"Yeah… Sea stone, interesting enough this is the second sea stone product that I've seen today. I would have thought that the military kept that closer to the belt." One of the sharpest looks that anyone ever saw out of the normally easy going Captain was graced to Smoker.

It was unsurprising that Luffy would be somewhat worried, his crew was in a situation which was more difficult to get out of then he thought it would be because of the sea stone. He wasn't anywhere near as useful as he normally would be, just haki and sword skills, and the smallest chance that he could cut through the prison, but that wasn't saying much with the possibility with strong people out guarding the place and a marine in the prison with them likely to jump on the idea of attacking them.

Zoro understood somewhat because Luffy had explained it before when he had grabbed his new sword, so he just stayed ready with his hands on his swords in case it was needed. Nami on the other hand asked the question with a near aggressive tone, "What are you talking about."

Smoker promptly answered, "Sea stone, like a solid version of the sea. It takes the powers from devil fruit users just like the sea would, a good weapon and a good prison to keep fruit users in."

"Nice to see you somewhat getting along, after all you're all going to be dying together" Spoke a deep, nearing creepy voice.

Smoker looked in the direction that he heard it, "Crocodile."

Luffy stiffened at the worst case scenario that he found himself in as he too turned to the direction which the voice had come from and stared at the man whom caused Luffy and his crew so much trouble in the past. Eyes narrowed and hand straying toward the sword now on his belt, Luffy hoped that if it came to it, he'd be able to cut the bars by some miracle.


End file.
